tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Blaster Returns to Autobot City
Log Title: Blaster Returns to Autobot City Characters: Alpha Trion, Blaster, Dust Devil, Snoop, Swish thumb|[[Blaster]] Location: Brazil, Autobot City Year: 2007 TP: Luminous TP Category:Logs As Logged by Blaster - Monday, October 15, 2007, 11:30 PM Brazil - South America The biggest country in South America, Brazil is best known for the Amazon Rainforest, but the country also contains tropical grasslands, fertile plateaus, and dry areas of scrub. The farmlands of Brazil produce most of the world's coffee and soybeans and the country is a major exporter of orange juice and sugar. Cities like Rio De Janeiro and Sao Paulo contain most of the country's population. The country's chief language is Portuguese and despite Brazil's rich resources most of the country's people live in abject poverty. Contents: * Amazonas (Brazilian state) * Mara * Brasília Blaster stands just outside of Brasilia city limits, broadcasting to Teletraan II. ---- Group: Autobot Title: Brazil Mission Complete ---- "Hey, babies. This is Blaster blastin' atchya. The last of the Luminous technology has been disassembled, packed up, and shipped, with the bulk of it goin' back ta Wheeljack's lab, and the rest in th' hands of G.I. Joe. If Blackrock still wants a piece of it, he'll have ta take up with Hawk or Prime. Snoop an' I could use a lift back whenever it's convenient - I have some residual damage from th' fight with Luminous, and don't want ta risk transformin' til I have a real doc have a look at me. Snoop! Put that down! Oh, sorry. Anyway, yeah. Whenever someone could come pick us up, it'd be coo'. Blaster, out." ---- Snoop hops up in the air and transforms into a tiny microcassette. She then falls to the floor with a sharp "clack" sound. She hisses, "Hi." The tiny cassette then flips up in the air, transforming back into a small Dinobot. Blaster watches his tapebot with amusement. <> Typhoon says, "Uh,..." <> Stormwind says, "Uh?" <> Typhoon says, "Injured... what happened?" <> Lt.Cmdr Blaster says, "You OK, Typhoon? Your signal is weak." <> Stormwind says, "I'd like to know what happened as well." <> Typhoon says, "I went to China to investigate a seismic disturbance that turned out ta be Soundwave." <> Stormwind says, "what all do you remember after that?" <> Typhoon says, "Uh, Sounders went down inta this underground complex, and I followed since Jetfire was too big. I couldn't find Sounders, tho, and then the roof came down on me. I guess I got knocked offline." (INTERCEPT): Blaster radios Snoop with "Boo!". Blaster's shin speakers play New Order's "Blue Monday-88." He stands just outside the borders of Brasilia. As he watches his tapebot Snoop, his shin speakers follow New Order with They Might Be Giants. Snoop runs around amongst the trees Blaster follows Snoop at a distance, watching with continued amusement. Snoop watches a butterfly for a bit, then runs up to Blaster Blaster crouches down and smiles at Snoop. Snoop starts running circles around Blaster Blaster's shins, meanwhile, do their best to ruin his rep by playing Mandy Moore. He stands again, watching Snoop run around. His shins redeem him a bit by playing Blow by Keoki, remixed by AK1200. <> Typhoon says, "Made it back to the Fed II." <> Dust Devil says, "Without crashing into it?" <> Typhoon says, "Ha, ha, Dust Devil. Where were you when I was buried in China for a week?" <> Alpha Trion says, "Are you well enough to return, Weatherbot?" <> Typhoon says, "I think so. I'm gonna recharge in th' shuttle, then head back." Snoop tires of the circles and collapses with a big, toothy yawn <> Alpha Trion says, "Very well. If you need my assistance, you have but to ask." Blaster smiles down at you. "Out of energy finally?" <> Stormwind says, "Yell if you need a pilot." <> Typhoon says, "I think I'm OK, sis, but I'll certainly let you know if I feel otherwise." <> Stormwind says, "Acknowledged." Snoop nods up at Blaster <> Lt.Cmdr Blaster says, "If no one is too busy, Snoop an' I could use a ride back from Brazil." <> Swish says, "Acknowledged... I will come." A short time later, the Autobot Shuttle arrives. Blaster smiles down at Snoop. Snoop hops up Blaster is outside Brasilia's city limits, near for former site of Luminous's citadel. Autobot Shuttle flies downward from the stratosphere, towards Snoop and Blaster, adjusting and slowing as it nears Brazilia's limits, and the site where the citadel was. Blaster glances up as he senses the incoming shuttle. Snoop looks around cautiously Blaster says, "Come on, Snoop. Time to go! Want me to carry you?" He holds out his arms to the little dinotape. Autobot Shuttle lands down quickly, near Blaster and Snoop, the hatch opening quickly, to allow for boarding Blaster has a large metal plate welded to his chest, patching the hole where Luminous shot him. Snoop hops up into Blaster's extended arms Blaster cuddles Snoop in his arms, and carries her into the ship. Autobot Shuttle Contents: * Swish Swish closes the shuttle as soon as the boarding is complete, nodding. "Hello, sir." The shuttle seals with a slight hiss and a click. Outside> The Federation seals its hatch. Blaster has made field repairs from his altercation with Luminous, but is still hurt, although he doesn't seem to be showing it with his jaunty manner. He lightly jives, "Hey, there, dinobird. What's shakin' back at the city?" as he heads over to the communications station, gently settling Snoop down in an empty seat nearby. Swish shakes her head and shrugs. "Not a great deal outside of normal. Other than the one report from Typhoon, about her damage." She moves the shuttle upward, taking off and heading skyward again The shuttle flies onward to... Northern South America - South America The top half of the continent contains the countries of Venezuela, Guyana, Suriname, Ecuador, French Guiana, Colombia, Peru and Bolivia with the remaining bulk being taken up by the nation of Brazil. Physical features of note: The Andes Mountains, famed in story, song and a line of popular chocolate candies, extend down the whole length of South America, running north to south along the Eastern half of the continent. Beginning in Colombia, the mountains parallel the Pacific ocean through Ecuador, Peru and Bolivia. Also, Brazil houses the Amazon River and the Amazon Rain Forest, home of countless species of animal, plant and insect life. Outside> Autobot Shuttle moves upward and away from Brazil, off into the skies. Snoop bounces in her seat The shuttle flies onward to... Skies Above South America - South America The air around you is always changing, with clouds and winds constantly building, drifting and dispersing. The occasional aircraft may pass by, but aside from that and the formulating weather, there's not much to see. Blaster settles back in the comm seat, connecting wirelessly to the ship. He says, "Yeah. Been keepin' up with all the gossip through 'Cap, Cos' an' Hurri, but I still feel a bit out of the loop." Swish nods just a little bit at that. "Well, perhaps this will fix that. And perhaps you will be able to get your damage properly repaired..." The shuttle flies onward to... Skies Above the US/Mexico - North America The air around you is always changing, with clouds and winds constantly building, drifting and dispersing. The occasional aircraft may pass by, but aside from that and the formulating weather, there's not much to see. Snoop leans over and sticks her tongue out at Blaster, too Blaster glances down at the patched hole through his chest. "Yeah. Been meanin' ta get ta that. Hoist is gonna kill me." He gives Snoop a playful, 'Watch it, kid,' look. Swish just keeps flying the ship, dropping it down from the skies, towards the city landing pad. The shuttle flies onward to... Landing Pad - Autobot City The sounds of aircraft landing and taking off overrun all other sounds here. Shuttles, aircraft, rockets, and other air and space worthy craft reside here in large quantities. Nearby is a large air control tower, where traffic is directed and aided along the way to prevent accidents and unnecessary damage. There are three main launching pads, six runways, and two helipads, as well as at least ten hangars to hold all of the various aircraft and supplies for the incoming and outgoing ships. Contents: * Omega Rocket * Junkion Freighter * Gravitic Accelerator Snoop tries to stick her head in Blaster's chest-hole, but runs into the metal patch this tiem Blaster scritches the silly dinotape. Snoop thumps her head down on Blaster's leg, still exhausted from an hour of chasing her tail. Swish lands the shuttle down quickly, settling it onto a pad, and opening the hatch. The shuttle unseals, with a slight hiss of pressure equalization. Outside> The Federation unseals its hatch. Blaster jives, "Thanks for the ride, Swish." Snoop weakly nods in agreement Blaster scoops Snoop back up to carry her inside. Swish nods slowly. "Not a problem at all. Have a pleasant stay in the repair bay." Blaster grins. "Yeah. After all this time, First Aid and Hoist are NEVER gonna let me leave." He stands and heads off the ship, climbing down the ramp off the Federation and heading into the city. He carries Snoop though the city to the Repair Bay. Repair Bay - Medical Wing - Autobot City This medlab is carefully maintained by Blizzard, and is therefore usually spotlessly white and clean. Well-stocked medical cabinets line the walls, and tools and spare parts are hung in strategic places. The room is large, even by Autobot City standards, allowing people the size of Skyfire to move around easily. Various tools are available so medics of all shapes and sizes can work on any patient, no matter the differences in scale. Medtables are carefully arranged around the room to handle as many patients as possible; more are in storage in case there is a rush. Usually, there is at least one medic on hand, even if it is only a lowly intern, or the grumpy Lugnut, who seems to always get stuck with the longest shifts. ;Contents: * Dust Devil * Tracker * Alpha Trion * Toy Robot * Nest * Autobot Medic <Lugnut> Blaster strides into the repair bay, with his usual cocky style, even tho he has a metal plate welded to his chest and he's carrying a small cute dinotape. Alpha Trion glances up as Blaster and Snoop come into the room. Blaster jives, "Hey, A3! What's shakin'?" Snoop swings her tail around Blaster Alpha Trion says wisely, "Oh, my. Master Blaster, you seem to have injured yourself." Blaster jives, "Hey, man. It wasn't me -- it was your freak friend Luminous. Bird packs a serious punch when she's ticked." Dust Devil watches Blaster arrive and grins. "Hey look, it's the other Autobot Father figure. Of course Blaster has lots of little kids." He grins a little and lets Alpha help the big mech. Alpha Trion nods at Dust Devil. "Ah, yes. Blaster and I do share a paternal streak, even if we differ in our taste in music." Blaster chuckles. "Ain't that the truth." He walks over and opens a recharge bed, setting Snoop carefully inside it. He then knocks on his chest. "Also brought back some prized bits of tech from your ol' crazy friend, and somethin' else I've been keepin' warm for far too long." Alpha Trion looks surprised as Blaster produces not just some choice technology from Luminous's former citadel, but also the Key to Vector Sigma itself. Dust Devil looks at the the key and stares a moment before smiling at Blaster. "Thanks for keeping it safe." The armor he moves to get a better view of. Blaster smirks at Alpha's reaction. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to place myself at Lugnut's tender mercies." He walks over to a repair table, and lays down. Autobot Medic works on repairing Blaster's injuries. Alpha Trion says wisely, "Yes, Blaster. My thanks as well." Dust Devil smirks at Blaster, "Aww come on. Can't ya let me practice on ya?" After giving Dust Devil a chance to examine the artifact and technology, Trion carefully stores away the Key. Blaster glances up as Lugnut removes his field patches and restores his vital components, keying each of them into the mass-displacement system that allows Blaster to size-change. Alpha Trion wonders over to oversee the surgery, and then falls silent, pondering what the best and wisest next course of action should be for the Autobots and for himself. category:luminous TP